Eternal Love
by FanWoman21
Summary: Astrid was Klaus' wife and the love of his life. She was killed by his mother but fate has other plans. Born with a different fast this old soul now named Amara Lockwood, has dreams of another life and finds herself entangled with a hybrid. Will this eternal love survive? Klaus/OC; Season 2 AU; Not Elena friendly. Cover to come later.


**Summary: **Astrid was Klaus' wife and the love of his life. She was killed by his mother but fate has other plans. Born with a different fast this old soul now named Amara Lockwood, has dreams of another life and finds herself entangled with a hybrid. Will this eternal love survive? Klaus/OC; Season 2 AU; Not Elena friendly

Amara - Adelaide Kane

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Reincarnation was an old concept that ran through many circles of mythology. Normally Amara Lockwood would be focused on finishing school and trying to deal with her father's death but weird things were happening. First it was the animal attacks, then Vicki's dead body had been found and now their father died in mysterious circumstances. The other thing was that not only had her uncle come back acting weird but she had started getting these dreams of a blonde haired man and a woman who looked like her but only in that they could be siblings. There were too many coincidences to ignore which is why she looked up reincarnation. Amara didn't have time to read everything on the subject so she was just going to print it out and read through the info later.

"Damn what do you need all that for?" Mason asked as she came out the study with the stacks of paper.

"School Uncle Mason though I didn't take you for the academic," Amara teased stopping to talk.

"I'm not," he said with a smile, "So feeling any different than usual?"

"My father just died so besides that I think I'm doing pretty well," Amara huffed tired of being asked that.

"Alright no need to bite my head off," Mason said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got to get to school," Amara stated with a roll of her eyes.

Amara walked by having too much on her mind. The dreams scared her a little because it showed a life, a love with a man she loved and a part of her felt like an intruder but another part wanted to find him and stay with him forever. It confused her so much and take into account that it felt like her family was hiding something from her but she would figure it out no matter what.

~Eternal Love~

Amara walked into the Grill taking a seat at the bar sighing as she took out her paperwork on reincarnation. She didn't even really get a chance to get too far into it before Damon Salvatore sat next to her. She had never liked the man and it was worse now since he seemed to start being nosy with her family.

"Anything interesting?" Damon asked leaned over with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business so go away," Amara said looking into his eyes.

"Tell me what you are reading," Damon ordered and there was this strange look in his eyes.

"No I won't you dick," Amara growled grabbing her stuff and standing up.

Amara waited until she was outside before she took gasping breaths trying to get emotions under control. She had thought it a myth, something her father told her during bedtime stories and she had only worn the necklace on whim by way of remembering her father.

_Amara looked at her father in confusion wondering why he was giving her a gift when it wasn't her birthday. The man from earlier had scared her but her father had saved her so it wasn't a big deal. She was six years old but she wasn't a little kid so they needed to stop treating her like it._

_"Dad what's that?" Amara asked trying not to fall asleep._

_"This is very special my daughter," her dad said putting it around her neck, "There is a special herb in it that protects against the monsters of the night." _

_"I love you," Amara said tired._

_"I love you too princess," he said kissing her forehead._

Her father used to talk about vampires, how they had to be invited in, could compel but vervain protect against them. Amara hadn't believed the stories at first about vampires but with all the animal attacks it added up. Her suspicion was confirmed when Damon tried to compel her. Vampires existed and it changed everything.

~Eternal Love~

Amara was getting ready for bed her mind filled with the new information about vampires. She knew that all the sources out there about vampires was wrong because she highly doubted that if someone put out the real information about vampires they would have been left alone, more like killed. She had finally laid down and closed her eyes as a lost life came back to her.

_Astrid stood nervously in her best dress as her father and mother prepared for their guests. Even though she was being forced to marry her father had assured her that she would be able to choose her husband. The family had four sons of age for her and she hoped that she would at least find a best match considering she would have to spend the rest of her life with him. She heard her mother call for her signalling the arrival of the family._

"_You look beautiful dear now come along," her mother reassured ushering her out the door to stand beside her father._

"_Astrid dear this is the Mikaelson family," her father said wrapping her arm around her._

"_Hello," Astrid said bowing._

"_This is Mikael," her father introduced the first man and Astrid didn't like him there was something dark about him, "Finn," Astrid knew she would not choose him because he also seemed dark and he sneered at her, "Elijah," Astrid considered him a choice but she saw in his eyes that he was already in love with another so she would not choose him, "and Niklaus and Kol."_

_Astrid looked at Kol first but while he didn't seem dark in anyway he had this look in his eyes that told her he would not be a good husband. She turned her green eyes to look at Niklaus, her dark hair falling forward in curls, and found herself looking into hurt blue eyes. Astrid had always been good at reading people and if she was looking right it seemed that Mikael beat Niklaus. The other thing that made Astrid not want to look away was the hope and kindness he held in his eyes. She had chosen her husband and if the looks of her father and Mikael were anything to go by they knew. Her whole life was about to change and she just hoped that she was ready considering the hard times ahead._

~Eternal Love~

Fate was everywhere but currently she was standing in the shadows overlooking her favorite child. She felt a presence beside her and knew it to be her sister Destiny. The two of them had been greatly upset when their favorite child had been taken before she could live her life the way it was suppose to go and so they took action.

"The child will face many things before she meets her heart," Destiny told her sister.

"I know she will. She is a werewolf, something she was not in her original life and soon she will have to face the vampires that infest this town and act like they own the world," Fate said disgusted with Damon Salvatore and that Elena wench.

The sisters looked at each other both feeling the same about the Petrova Doppelganger but knowing that there was nothing to be done about it at the moment. For now the sisters had to deal with their favorite child and pray that she met her heart before the darkness came.


End file.
